civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
James Hoge Tyler
James Hoge Tyler (August 11, 1846 - January 3, 1925) was a United States political figure. He was Lieutenant Governor of Virginia from 1890 to 1894, and the 43rd Governor of Virginia from 1898 to 1902. He compiled The Family of Hoge, published (posthumously) in 1927. A copy is viewable atHeritage Quest Online. Governor TylerGovernor Tyler was from an old illustrious familyold illustrious family, both pioneers and carriage trade. Biography He was born at Blenheim in Caroline County, Virginia on August 11, 1846. Two hours after his birth his mother died. His grandparents took him 300 miles by carriage to his mother's home,Hayfield, subsequently known as Belle Hampton in Pulaski County, Virginia. There he was raised by his maternal grandparents, General James HogeGeneral James Hoge and Eleanor Haven HoweEleanor Haven Howe. (General Hoge was the nephew of his wife's father and Eleanor Howe was the niece of her husband's mother, and thus they were cousins, both grandchildren of Major Joseph HoweMajor Joseph Howe, who was the brother (most likely) or cousin of: George Augustus Howe, 3rd Viscount Howe; Richard Howe, 1st Earl Howe, 4th Viscount Howe; and Sir William Howe, 5th Viscount Howe.) About 1862, at the age of 16, he enlisted in the Army of the Confederate States of America and served as a private until the end of the American Civil War rather than accept a commission as an officer and be separated from his friend. On November 16, 1868, he married Sue Hammet of Montgomery County, Virginia, and the children by that marriage were: Edward Hammet, James Hoge, Stockton Heth, Belle Norwood, Sue Hampton, Henry Clement, Eliza (Lily) and Eleanor. He was a devout Presbyterian. Three times he was elected to the General Assembly of the Presbyterian Church. In 1892 he was a delegate to the Pan Presbyterian Alliance in Toronto and in 1896 a delegate to the convention in Glasgo, Scotland, where he presided over one of the sessions. He was a member of the boards of trustees of Hampden-Sydney College, the Union Theological Seminary and the Synodical Orphans Home at Lynchburg. He died January 3, 1925 at Belle Hampton. The Family of Hoge He spent the last years of his life compiling The Family of Hoge, a genealogy of the descendents of William HogeWilliam Hoge and Barbara HumeBarbara Hume, his great-great-great-grandparents and the American progenitors of the Hoge Family. "About the close of the seventeenth century – 1682 – a young man named William Hoge, son of Sir James Hoge, who was a son of George Hoge, a son of Sir John Hoge, of Musselboro, Scotland, evidently in good circumstances, came to America on account of the religious persecutions under the Stuarts.... ...He came to America in 1682 in the ship Caledonia to Perth Amboy, New Jersey, as a young man, and there came on the same ship a Sir James Hume from the same place in Scotland, who was the son of gentry and was well off. He was related to the Humes of Nine Wells and Lord Hume of Home, Earl of Home, and was related to David Hume, the great Historian and author. With Hume on the ship was his wife and daughter, Barbara. The man and his wife died on the voyage and Barbara was left an orphan and went with an uncle, Dr. Johnson of Perth Amboy. William Hoge afterward married Barbara in 1695. James Hoge Tyler was: * 1st cousin once removed to R.S. ReynoldsR.S. Reynolds, founder of Reynolds Metals, Reynolds Wrap, etc. * 1st cousin twice removed to James Fulton Hoge, JuniorJames Fulton Hoge, Junior, 6 time Pulitzer Prize winner and current editor of Foreign AffairsForeign Affairs * 1st cousin twice removed to Warren McClamroch HogeWarren McClamroch Hoge, editor in various capacities for the New York Times and currently their correspondent at the United Nations. * 2nd cousin once removed to Frederick FunstonFrederick Funston, the man who saved San Francisco after the 1906 earthquake and fire. * 2nd cousin once removed to Moses Drury Hoge, D.D.Moses Drury Hoge, D.D., The Chaplain of the Confederacy * 4th cousin to John Hoge(Seattle)John Hoge who personally financed the Hoge BuildingHoge Building in Seattle. * 2nd great-grand nephew of George Augustus Howe, 3rd Viscount Howe; Richard Howe, 4th Viscount Howe, and William Howe, 5th Viscount Howe. * Half-3rd cousin 3 times removed of George III of Great Britain * 4th great-grandson of Sir James Hoge * 4th great-grandson of Sir James Hume * Half-4th great-grand nephew of George I of Great Britain * 6th great-grandson of Sir David Home of Wedderburn The Family of Hoge was published posthumously in 1927. References Category:1846 births Category:1925 deaths Category:American genealogists Category:Governors of Virginia Category:Lieutenant Governors of Virginia Category:Confederate States Army soldiers Category:People of Virginia in the American Civil War Category:American Presbyterians de:James Hoge Tyler it:James Hoge Tyler la:Iacobus Hoge Tyler